


Haikyuu Confessions: Sorry

by jheyr



Series: Haikyuu Confessions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: HAIKYUU CONFESSIONS
A confession page for all characters in Haikyuu.
A series of letters from anonymous senders.
 
"We ended too quickly. It was too fast that our end was already decided even before we begin."
 
AU. Gender-bender. Random.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The OC in this story is the girl mentioned in the first part of the Haikyuu Confessions series which is a KageHina fic. Enjoy!

I can't believe I'm writing this but for you, I know I will do something as absurd as this. I know that you are an avid reader of this confession page. You were even the one who introduced it to me.

Uh, I'm sure that even if I am anonymous, you will still recognize me. So for you, this is my last letter.

* * *

 

This may sound unreal but I am happy for you and for the love that you found while you decided to lose me. I realized that he must be really worth it when you chose him even when you knew that I am at stake.

I wanted you to know that I love you way beyond than I could ever imagine. I did not know that I am capable of romantic love when all that is inside my head is volleyball. I know you caught my attention but I did not gave it much thought until you confessed to me.

I accepted it. You engraved yourself into my heart and gave me memories that even amnesia can't erase. You were like a tattoo that is inked so deep in my skin and will always be permanent.

We ended too quickly. It was too fast that our end was already decided even before we begin. And I knew from the start that we will not last long but I chose to be blind because your presence felt good, just like how volleyball does to me.

I wanted you to know that I was hurt when you don't believe me. I am not lying when I told you that you are important to me but between you and volleyball, I cannot just choose one. I think that because you were always there that I thought you will never go. I focused so much on volleyball that I spent less time with you and that regret will never go away.

The pain I am feeling right now develops day by day and it keeps getting deeper, drowning me until I have a hard time breathing. As my mind recall the way you smile, the way you make fun of my grumpy face or even the way you say my name, the pain grips around my heart and sends painful feelings of regret through my veins. I remember the feeling of everything with you but unfortunately that was just the past.

I felt little. I felt unwanted. I felt like I was never enough.

I am sorry if I ever let you down. I am sorry for the things I never did for you but I'm sure you deserved. I am sorry for the things I've done. I am sorry for being grumpy. I am sorry for my scary face. I am sorry for not expressing my love for you until it was too late. I am sorry for not being enough. I am sorry for everything.

But you know, I also wanted you to know that I want you to be the happiest person in the world. Even if that meant being with someone else. Even for a little while, you made me the happiest person and I will be forever thankful for it.

I hope that the love you found will develop strongly and be firm enough to withstand the test of time. I hope he will make you feel loved everyday. I hope he will always keep a smile on your face. I hope he will give you the attention you deserve. I wish you all the best even if it will be my worst.

This is goodbye. But don't worry too much for me.

_I will be fine._


End file.
